


2018 fic dump

by katrinawritesthings



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 09:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17139647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrinawritesthings/pseuds/katrinawritesthings
Summary: aloha pals here's all the times i didn't like someth this year lmaoi also updated my masterlists on tungle there'sthreeofthemif u wanna check those outAlso have u seen my twitter bot for loving jonghyun ouo





	2018 fic dump

> [from hello baby au](http://katrinawritesthings.tumblr.com/post/169623547901/jonghyuntaemin-growing-up-part-13-pg) when i tried to do it like a big overall summary of taems crush before i switched to doing a scene for each episode and then just some stuff from part 3 nd the epilogue

Taemin has a crush on Jonghyun.

It took him a while to realize this; he’s a busy kid, what with being famous and in the middle of a comeback and all. People in interviews are still acting like he’s a toddler that thinks cooties are gross. People are still acting like girls are the only people he would ever be interested in. Jonghyun is his bandmate and close friend, not relationship material at all, supposedly. He sees no reason to not believe any of that.

He’s supposed to be being a good dad, taking care of Yoogeun and not fucking up this small child. He has other shit to focus on. How the fuck was he supposed to know that the rush of emotion he gets when Jonghyun touches him, when Jonghyun holds him close and makes him explain himself to the camera, are romantic emotions? How was he supposed to know that he was so happy to have to go out and shovel snow with Jonghyun because he liked him instead of just because of the sweet taste of karma well served?

The moment that Jonghyun wraps his arm around Taemin’s waist and tugs him close to practically fucking spoon on the floor in front of the cameras is the moment that Taemin decides he’s had enough.

He laughs along, trying his best to focus on the sting of his elbow and his own mistake rather than the way Jonghyun’s hand curls into his stomach, Jonghyun’s other hand on his shoulder, his laughter soft by his ear and his body warm behind him. He curls more into himself to keep himself from pressing back against his band member.

This is so bullshit. All of this romance shit is so bullshit. He didn’t ask for this. He didn’t ask for a crush on Jonghyun, for every touch to make his breath catch, for every word to make him laugh and smile no matter what they are. He didn’t ask to be constantly eager for Jonghyun’s attention. He’s just a kid trying to be famous and go to school and be a good dad to this younger kid and all kinds of other actually important shit. He doesn’t need Jonghyun’s existence to be so… soft and warm and wonderful.

Ugh. He really needs to do something about this.

But he can’t.

Not because he’s too shy, or too scared; but because they never have any fucking time. Comebacks are the worst, he decides. Promoting and singing and going on interviews and doing this fucking show--he loves their little bean child Yoogeun, but it’s such a time sink. It’s a time sink and it’s even more prolonged time with Jonghyun, time to let his crush grow and swell inside of him with no time to let it all out. Even when they do all wind up back at the dorm, he’s never alone alone with Jonghyun with enough time to figure this shit out. Also, all of this rides on the fact that apparently he’s not even fucking straight, which is a whole nother can of worms that he’s going to avoid like the fucking plague, at least until he’s ready to tell Heechul that he was right. Garbage.

Jonghyun told him to vote him for best dad that night and then literally turned around and voted him for the worst, but all Taemin remembers is the way Jonghyun sang his name, his nickname, three times with his gorgeous voice. He hates having feelings.

~

“Jonghyun I’ve been meaning to tell you something for like a month and I don’t know how to say it cleverly without being really weird and awkward so I’m just going to say it right now really fast,” he says, really fast, and then he stops, because he can’t say it. Fuck.

He can feel Jonghyun’s confused pause before he sits up straight and leans forward a little, twisting so he can look at Taemin better. His brows are furrowed in concern, one hand reaching out to touch Taemin’s knee.

“Are you okay?’ he asks. “Did you get in trouble? Did someone hurt you? Was it--” his eyes narrow. “Was it you that put the mangas back in unalphabetical order? Have you been reading them without us? You know that’s like, band bonding time.” He moves his hand up to squish Taemin’s thigh grumpily. Taemin was halfway to scrunching his nose guiltily--because yeah, actually, that was him--but now he just sucks in a sharp breath. He can’t deal with this. He can’t deal with Jonghyun, with his worry and concern, with his eagerness to spend time with them, with his warm hand, with his soft, plush, pretty, pink lips.

He nibbles his own lip, fighting to make words come up and out of his throat. He just has to just. Say it. Just say, “I have a crush on you,” just admit it, just confess, but no matter how hard he tries, he can’t make his vocal cords vibrate to make those sounds come out of his mouth. He just keeps looking at Jonghyun’s mouth and again, different words come out of him without his brain processing them.

“Can you make out with me?” he blurts.

There’s a long, heavy silence as Jonghyun stares blankly at him. His hand doesn’t move from Taemin’s leg.

“What?” he asks, and Taemin scrunches his face. God. Fuck. What the fuck is wrong with him. “Taemin…,” Jonghyun says, lifts his hand to rub the side of his head. He looks away, looks up, looks back to Taemin with a little frown. Taemin doesn’t want to think of what he’s going to say, but he does anyway--”what the fuck,” “are you gay,” “that’s gross,” “you’ve ruined our friendship forever and we can never be alone together again--”

“You’re like, sixteen,” Jonghyun says.

“I--oh,” Taemin says. He. Oh. That’s not what he was expecting. Now he knows even less what to say. Like, he never prepared any anti homophobic comebacks anyway, but now he’s just confused. Jonghyun’s only hangup is an age thing? Oh. “I know that,” he says blankly. “I just.”  _Have a crush on you_ , his brain says, but his mouth still won’t do it. “I wanna know what it’s like,” he says instead, which is also true, technically. Jonghyun’s hand moves to the back of his neck.

“Is this about that time on the train?” he asks. His voice carries a note of guilt. “When we were teasing you about your first kiss?” And fuck, god, he has the wrong idea completely and this is going even worse than Taemin was expecting, and he was expecting Jonghyun to hate him.

“Sure,” he says anyway. Sure. Yeah. That can be it.

“Sure?” Jonghyun asks, confused, and _fuck._

“Uh,” Taemin says. Now his brain is just screaming at him, and the small part that isn’t is really starting to wonder what good brains are for if they don’t even do what they’re supposed to do. “Yeah. Yes. It’s about that.” He is killing this lying thing at least. Jonghyun just looks at him for a moment, and then looks down, biting his soft, pretty, thick bottom lip. Taemin honestly hasn’t spent a lot of time during this crush wanting to kiss Jonghyun--mostly it was just snuggling that he craved-but right now in this moment he has never wanted to touch his lips to Jonghyun’s lips more. Heck.

“Did you mean,” Jonghyun says slowly, looking up into his face again. Taemin is still watching his mouth. He hopes it’s not obvious. “You want to know what kissing is like in general, or, what kissing is like with  _me?”_

At that, Taemin glances up into Jonghyun’s eyes, and then looks away, gripping his hands into little fists. Fuck. He’s been found out.

Or, well, actually, not fuck. This is good. This is what he wanted. He wanted Jonghyun to know about his crush. He wanted Jonghyun to know that he wanted to kiss him or whatever. He accomplished his goal.

“Yes,” he says, and then puts his face into his hands. God, fuck, how does he keep fucking this up. “To the second one, I mean,” he says quickly, looking back up. “Yes I want to know what it’s like to kiss you, specifically, because I have a giant crush on you.” The words finally leave him and he’s almost mad at how easy it is to say this, after all of that bullshit earlier, but he’s not about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

“I have a fucking crush on you,” he says again, a little more confident, “and I’ve had a crush on you for, like, this whole time we’ve been filming with Yoogeunnie? And I’ve been trying to figure it all out by myself but there’s only so much that I can do with me and google and I just--wanna know what it’s like, to kiss you, and hold your hand, and whatever, because I can’t stop thinking about it and wondering what it’s like and how it would feel and I just. Want to do  _something_  moderately intimate with you just so I can stop fucking  _thinking_ about it all the time, and--”

“Taem,” Jonghyun says, cutting him off quickly. Taemin’s chest tightens because he thinks he’s fucked this up even more, and then Jonghyun says, “breathe.”

Oh.

Yeah, yeah, he should do that. Breathing is important. He leans his head back against the wall, rubs his hands over his face, and tries to breathe slowly.

~

Jonghyun’s Blue Night Radio, February 23, 2016

“Uh…,” Taemin hums, looking around the studio as his mind blanks for like the fifth time in ten minutes. Heck. He always hates his first schedule during comebacks. “I like Drip Drop the most right now,” he says.

“Drip Drop,” Jonghyun repeats helpfully, smiling softly, looking so cute and sweet over in his little radio chair. Taemin’s mind clears a little more and he remembers something else important he had to say.

“There’s one more song, too,” he says. “It’s called Already,” and Jonghyun laughs, looks down, smiles out the tiniest “yeah.” Taemin giggles, leaning forward a little bit to peep at Jonghyun. He’s feeling all gay inside. Taemin knows it. It’s a shame that he never blushes much. “What?” he asks innocently.

“Nothing, nothing,” Jonghyun says, and Taemin takes that as a cue to go back to what he’s supposed to talking about. He’s glad, at least, that his first schedule got to be with Jonghyun. Talking to him and teasing him gently makes this all easier.

 

> [from one night stand](http://katrinawritesthings.tumblr.com/post/170272387388/jonghyuntaemin-one-night-stand-pg) i changed it bc taem was too grumpy lmao

“You cheated on someone with me?” he asks bluntly. Jonghyun’s smile falters. His head tilts to the side with confusion, his lips puffing into a cute pout.

“Uh,” he says. “No?” Taemin scoffs, shaking his head.

“You  _just said_  that you had a boyfriend,” he says. He doesn’t appreciate when people lie to his face. Jonghyun’s face scrunches, but only for a second, before he gasps softly in realization. Then he laughs, again, which only makes Taemin scowl more. What the fuck.

“My dude, my pal,” Jonghyun says after he smothers his laugh away. “I do, yeah, but this isn’t a big deal,” he says. He waves his hand dismissively as Taemin huffs. This is too a big deal. It is an extremely big deal. “He knows I was out trying to get laid last night,” he says. “It’s whatever.” Taemin snorts.

“Sure he does,” he mutters. He struggles to wiggle into his pants under the covers. He didn’t go to a club last night to be dragged into some asshole’s list of secret side babes. He was just trying to have a good time, not fall into this mess of drama. He’s leaving before Jonghyun’s real boyfriend shows up and, like, beats him up or something.

“Oh my god,” Jonghyun sighs. Taemin glances up to see him rolling his eyes. “Just, one sec,” he mumbles, and closes the bathroom door again. Taemin shakes his head. Like Jonghyun thinks Taemin is gonna trust him now. A second later, Jonghyun slips fully out of the bathroom, tying a fluffy pink bathrobe around his waist. Taemin snorts. That’s a super textbook mistress robe and everything.

“Look,” Jonghyun says, flopping onto his bed and grabbing his phone. “My babe’s name is Jinki,” he mumbles, dragging open a pattern lock and tapping to his messages. Taemin scowls, doing up his button.

“I don’t wanna know  _who_ you’re cheating on with me,” he snaps. That’s even worse.

_“No,_  oh my god, listen,” Jonghyun snaps back. For the first time he sounds annoyed and he flaps a hand and Taemin’s chest. “look, right here, I told him, ‘I’m gonna go to a club and get laid, wish me luck.’ See?” He thrusts his phone under Taemin’s nose so he has to look. Taemin glares at him, and then at his phone.

Then he humphs shortly, snatching out of his hand to look closer. There it is, he guesses. That exact text, from Jonghyun, to a Jinki with four heart emojis on either side of the name. And under it, an “okay, good luck,” from said Jinki, and a kissie face. And above it, more texts that are obnoxiously mushy from Jonghyun and comfortably sweet from Jinki. Hmm.

“You know that polyamorous people exist, right?” Jonghyun asks. He leans into Taemin’s field of view and Taemin huffs, tossing his phone back at him.

“ _Yes,_ I know that more people like me exist,” he grumbles. “I also know that it’s polite to tell people you’re poly and dating before you fuck them.”

“I mean, not when it’s just a one night stand,” Jonghyun shrugs.

 

> [from problematic fave](http://katrinawritesthings.tumblr.com/post/170689410461/jonghyuntaemin-problematic-fave-part-14-pg) i took this out bc it was just rly long nd not rly needed

“Oh, my god, he’s so gorgeous,” Taemin sighs, squeezing Key’s arm as they look up at the monitor that Jonghyun is on. He’s on stage right now, his voice floating in from outside, a few seconds too early to match his on-screen self backstage. Taemin doesn’t mind; he’s still beautiful, still adorable, still absolutely stunning in his ripped jeans, his burgundy hat, his stud earrings, his styled up blonde hair, and the fuzziest, softest, sweetest sweater Taemin has ever seen in his life. “He’s so good,” Taemin whines. He hears a sigh from Key and glances at them just in time to see them rolling their eyes. He pouts against their shoulder. “He’s so good,” he repeats in a whisper. Key shrugs and tugs Taemin back a few steps to sit on one of the couches in the cramped backstage room they’re in.

“He’s okay,” they hum. “Not my type.” They sling their arm over Taemin’s shoulder casually, something Taemin is very thankful for. He loves looking like big, bright, flashy, rainbow-colored-hair Key’s small and quiet little boyfriend when they’re in public. It keeps people from talking to him because they’re always focused on or too intimidated by his friend instead. He pokes Key’s side and pouts some more, even as he keeps his eyes locked on the screen.

“Come on,” he whines. “Look at his little sweater hands. That’s fucking adorable.” He points at how Jonghyun’s fuzzy sweater is half covering his palms so just his fingers peep out; Key squints, and then shrugs again, but this time with a tiny smile.

“That is pretty cute, actually,” they say, and Taemin grins. It’s super cute. Key nudges him then, taking out their phone from their pocket. “Did you let him know we arrived?” they ask. Taemin gasps loudly. Shit. He forgot. He sent several rushed texts to Jonghyun from their private twitter conversation earlier explaining that they would be late, but that was half an hour ago, before Jonghyun was on stage. Taemin has his phone out and the twitter app open before he pauses, and then sighs.

“He’s… on stage,” he says. “He won’t be able to see it.” He pouts again. Jonghyun replied earlier that it was fine if they were a little late, but still. He wants him to know that he’s finally there. Key nudges again insistently.

“So what?” They ask. “His phone is right there, see?” They point at the monitor, where Taemin can see that Jonghyun does have his phone up on his little music stand. He hums, uncertain. “He’ll at least see the new notification and know that it’s you,” Key says. Taemin hums again, debating for just a moment, before he nods and starts typing out the message. Key is right. He keeps it simple; a short “hey we made it!! we’re in the room with all the couches” under Jonghyun’s “Don’t worry about it C: I’ll just talk to you after instead” from before. He hovers his finger over the send button for a few seconds like he’s been doing for the past few days he’s been in this chat with Jonghyun. He hates how he can’t take his time to edit everything he sends five times.

He only sends it when Key huffs and reaches over to tap the button themself; flapping their hand away, he rereads it one last time before letting it go. Putting his phone back into his pocket, he grabs some of the fabric of Key’s jacket to cling to as he watches the tv. Jonghyun is just finishing up “Playboy,” a song that usually somehow makes Taemin’s ace ass still want to fuck everything with legs. He whispers the “boy”s to himself when Jonghyun points his mic at the audience, ignoring Key’s eyeroll in favor of admiring Jonghyun’s voice. When Jonghyun finishes, he hums, smiles, smirks, speaks casually to the crowd and checks something on his phone. Taemin smiles just watching. He’s so talented, so good at multitasking, so--his phone vibrates in his pocket, startling him out of his fawning.

Pulling it out, he does a doubletake when he realizes that it’s a reply from Jonghyun.

“I--what,” he whispers, unlocking the phone all the way and opening up the app. There it is; a perfectly formulated reply from Jonghyun: “Good! You can hide in my dressing room if the waiting room is too cramped. Security will know who you are. Thanks for coming!” Taemin stares at the message, and then squints at the tv. Huh. “Wow,” he mumbles. Key hums in question; Taemin hums back as he stuffs his phone back into his pocket. “He said we can go hide in his dressing room if we want,” he says. Key hums again at the update. Then they look up from their phone and down at Taemin.

“Wait, what?” they ask. “When? Just now?” Taemin nods and shrugs. Key frowns. “While he was on stage?” They point at the monitor, where Jonghyun is now rolling into “No more.” Taemin nods again, and Key frowns even more. “He was on his phone for like, two seconds,” they say flatly. This time Taemin shrugs a second time.

“He must’ve had it waiting to send,” he says. “Pretty clever, actually.” He smiles back up at the tv screen with a dreamy little sigh. It’s so sweet of him to want to make sure Taemin got a reply, and so thoughtful to have gotten it ready beforehand, and so--

“You are so far up his ass,” Key mutters. Taemin takes his eyes off of the screen to scowl at his friend.

“Rude,” he mumbles. That’s not a  _bad_  thing, necessarily. It gets him free backstage concert tickets and signed albums and someone to love. Maybe he  _likes_ being up there. Key doesn’t give him a reply other than to fluff the little ponytail he has at the back of his head fondly. Taemin still pouts, reaching behind him to fix it. He has to be pretty and cute for when Jonghyun finishes.

 

> [from a year of sunsets](http://katrinawritesthings.tumblr.com/post/171697706654/jonghyuntaemin-a-year-of-sunsets-part-15-pg) idk the middle of that fic was kind of a mess anyway lmao and i felt like this didnt rly work (tm)

“How many Halloween parties are you missing right now anyway?”

“Like… five, at least. Ugh.” Taemin grins as Kibum spreads himself out even more on his couch. The drain of city life wore Kibum out before Taemin’s loneliness got to him, so it was Kibum that caved and drove all the way out here to visit Taemin in the forest first. The twenty dollars Taemin won from their bet is sitting snug in his pocket and it makes him smile wider as he reaches up from where he’s starfished out on the floor to pat Kibum’s elbow soothingly.

“Two of them were probably racist themed anyway,” he hums. Kibum snorts, rolling to his side and poking at Taemin’s hand.

“Three were,” he says. “Mexican, Hawaiian, and Asian. Like, not even a specific country. Just dress your pasty ass up as the whole fucking continent. And invite the one Asian person you know so you can act like you’re not racist in your badly tied fake kimono because you have ‘permission’ even though I’m not even fucking Japanese and--”

“Kibum,” Taemin says slowly. He lifts Kibum’s hand and puts it over his own face to get him to stop. “There’s a reason why I wanted to live far away from people.” There are several, actually, but this is one of them. He’d rather not be reminded of stress like this when he’s supposed to be relaxing with a friend. He checks up on his justice stuff on his own time, when he feels like he can handle it. Kibum looks at him for a moment through his fingers, then sighs with a roll of his eyes and wiggles his hand free.

“You had the right idea,” he mumbles. Taemin snorts. Kibum wouldn’t be able to spend one week out here on his own without needing to launch himself into the nearest group of people and fight someone. Extroverts. Taemin has never understood. “Hey,” Kibum says then. “It’s four.”

“Uh, yeah?” Taemin says. He is aware of the time. He doesn’t know what’s supposed to happen at four. Kibum blinks at him, then wiggles on his couch and feels up under the pillows for the remote.

“What channel is…,” he says as he finds it and flicks the tv on. “Next Top Model?”

“Oh my god,” Taemin sighs. He rolls to his stomach and nuzzles into his pillow. Every single Thursday.  He should’ve known that visiting a forest on Halloween day still wouldn’t deter Kibum from his model drama.

“Come on, I know you know,” Kibum whines. “Your channels are all weird and different. Just tell me.”

“...Seventy-four,” Taemin mumbles after a moment. There’s no use in delaying the inevitable. Kibum is silent, but after a few seconds, Taemin hears the unmistakable theme song for the show. He sighs, rolling to his side to hug his pillow to him as he tries to figure out what the fuck is going on.

After a solid five minutes, he still has no idea and still isn’t interested in the slightest. If Kibum was super into like, Mythbusters or something it would be nicer. He thinks maybe he’ll take a nap until it’s over and then kind of just shrug at Kibum when he asks who Taemin’s favorite was like usual. And then dinner of some sort--Kibum will probably cook something for him after frowning at his dietary choices on his own--and then a pretty sunset of Kibum silhouetted against the horizon, and then snuggling all over his friend in bed before Kibum leaves sometime tomorrow, or maybe Saturday. Yeah, that sounds about right. Taemin closes his eyes and drifts off to sleep easily.

When he awakes, it’s because Kibum is shaking him awake, a soft but urgent hand on his shoulder.

“Taemin, hey,” he hisses. “Do you hear that?”

No, Taemin doesn’t hear that, but that’s probably because his hearing is always a little weird when he wakes up. He takes a deep breath, rolls to his back, peers groggily out of his back window to see the sun just starting to creep more towards the ground than the middle of the sky. After a few long moments in which Kibum probably gets incredibly annoyed at how long he's taking, Taemin hears it. The howling, the wolf choruses floating over the forest. He smiles, closing his eyes again to let the sound became more clear.

“Yeah, they do that sometimes,” he says quietly.

“It’s not even dark?” Kibum says, tone rising at the end like he’s asking Taemin… something. Taemin doesn’t know what question he’s supposed to answer. “And the moon isn’t even full,” Kibum adds. Oh. Taemin snorts. He’s just read too many myths and shit about wolves being spooky. He lets that, his casual amusement at Kibum’s words, be his answer, and trusts Kibum to pick up what he means. Kibum pokes his cheek with a soft little finger and Taemin doesn’t even get annoyed because Kibum only ever does that when he’s pouting. The wolves’ voices rise and fall in the air, following a rhythm, a melody, soothing Taemin almost back to sleep.

“They sound like they’re singing,” Kibum mumbles. Taemin cracks open an eye to look at him with a little smile.

“I mean, yeah, I feel like part-humans would have a better grasp of music theory than actual animals,” he says. Kibum blinks at him, confused for just a second, and then gasps softly in understanding.

“Right, I forgot they were… shapeshifters,” he says. Taemin snorts. He feels like that should be a hard thing to forget, especially for someone like Kibum. Kibum leans back against his couch, frowning at Taemin’s back door. “I wonder what it’s like to be a wolf all the time,” he says. Taemin hums, rolling to his stomach and nestling into his arms.

“What’s it like to be a human all the time?” he asks, cocking a brow when Kibum turns back to huff at him.

“You know that’s not the same,” he snaps. “I’m human because I never even learned to shift properly. And the one time I did was by accident and I couldn’t figure out how it turn back for like, a week, and it was horrible and I hated it.” He hugs his knees to a chest with a pout and Taemin reaches over to pat his leg sympathetically. He remembers the story. “And snakes are boring anyway,” Kibum grumbles. “I’m not even a cobra or anything cool, I’m just. A python. What would I even do, just, squeeze things to death and slither around?”

“I could wear you around my neck,” Taemin suggests. “That’s fashion, right?” It’s high class aesthetic. Kibum snorts, getting to his feet and tugging Taemin up with him.

 

> i started trying to like write quick nd smol smuts bc its a talent that i dont have so im trying to make it a skill nd i FInally wrote one thats in the queueueue for sometime next year and heres. the Six Tries that didnt work before it lmao its taem being Interested in jongs weird kinks and jong helping him figure out if he likes it or not

1 Jonghyun is yawning towards his room to grab his half empty water bottle from last night when the bathroom door at the end of the hall opens. Taemin comes shuffling out, damp chestnut hair falling into his eyes and towel draped over his arm. He’s wearing a pair of Jonghyun’s plaid jammies and the sight of it makes Jonghyun stop and bite his lip. He loves. Love love loves. When Taemin wears his clothes. The shirts swamp him, the pants come just a little short, and he looks so different than he usually does but in such a good way. He looks like he loves wrapping himself up in Jonghyun’s aura, like he loves being Jonghyun’s.

When Taemin glances up, he catches sight of Jonghyun and cocks a brow. Jonghyun grins, a little sheepish at having been caught staring, but mostly just unashamedly fond of his babe.

“Hi,” he says lazily, walking to his room again. Taemin joins him, slipping in just before him and laughing softly when Jonghyun reaches out to cop a feel of his plush booty. He tosses his towel in Jonghyun’s hamper, then stretches his arms above his head and watches Jonghyun lean over to his headboard and grab his water.

“What are we doing today?” he hums. Jonghyun snorts.

“Oh, you’ve decided you’re just gonna spend the day here?” he asks. Taemin’s sleepy smile turns into more of a smirk.

“Gonna kick me out?” he asks. At that, Jonghyun chuckles fondly. He could; he could boot Taemin’s cute butt out and make him go back to his lonely little college dorm all day. He doesn’t really wanna, though. Taemin’s got him there. He sticks his water into his hoodie pocket and

 

2 Taemin is being needy.

He’s being real needy, clinging to Jonghyun’s elbow, nuzzling his shoulder, squeezing his bicep slowly and dropping tiny kisses to his shirt sleeve. Jonghyun wonders if he knows how obvious he’s being as he props his chin up in his free hand and listens to Jinki talk on the other side of his kitchen island. It probably looks like Taemin is the one with the spit-slick boner pressing against the zipper of his jeans right now instead of Jonghyun.

“But, like, there were eggs under the desk at the end of that episode? Right?” Jinki is saying. “Someone deadass fucked that sexy praying mantis teacher monster? What?”

“I told you the first season was wild,” Jonghyun grins. He’s loving re-experiencing Buffy through Jinki. “It gets more intense as it goes on but the first season is still--”

“Jonghyun,” Taemin says, murmurs it against his skin. Jonghyun pauses, fights back too big of a smile, turns to look at Taemin and peck a kiss to the tip of his nose.

“What, baby?” he asks, already knowing full well  _what._  Taemin pouts, nuzzles him, reaches a sneaky hand behind the counter to cup Jonghyun’s cock through his jeans, tracing the hard outline of it with his thumb. Jonghyun closes his eyes at the sensation of it and leans in to press a slow, real kiss to his mouth.

“Can I talk to you alone real quick?” Taemin asks when he pulls away, eyes darting to Jinki and back. Jonghyun hums, pecks his upper lip, throws his own little smirk at Jinki.

“One sec, Jinx,” he says, twisting his arm to take hold of Taemin’s hand. Jinki exhales softly in amusement as Taemin eagerly tugs Jonghyun away from the table.

“Oh, did I interrupt something?” he asks, leaning lazily on the fridge when Jonghyun glances at him over his shoulder. “My bad.” He waves them off with a wide grin and Jonghyun chuckles fondly as Taein tugs him just barely enough into the hallway to not be seen before pushing him up against the wall. He lets Taemin kiss him deep, lets Taemin grind against his thigh and push down his zipper, sighs when he pushes his pants down and pulls his cock out, still slick and hard from ten minutes ago before Jinki came ringing at his doorbell for a surprise visit.

“That was rude,” he chides softly. Taemin pouts up at him as he sinks down to his knees, jerks him off slowly, presses slow kisses to his shaft.

“He could’ve waited outside a little bit,” he grumbles. Jonghyun’s laugh turns into a quiet hiss of pleasure as Taemin takes him back into his lips like he was before, bobbing his head and sucking hard. He drops one hand to sift through Taemin’s chestnut bangs, encouraging him to go deeper with his gorgeous mouth, to suck him sloppy and wet and loud like he likes. Taemin’s eyes are closed, both hands around the base of Jonghyun’s cock, breathing slow and even as he savors the experience.

Jonghyun licks his lips, glances towards the kitchen, at where Jinki is very much not out of slurpy earshot. Taemin chose to stop him here instead of dragging him further into the bedroom. Obviously he’s not as bothered by Jinki as he’s letting on. Jonghyun tugs his hair just enough to get him to look up with hooded eyes.

“You could have gotten to your knees for me in the kitchen,” he says lowly. Taemin blinks up at him, silent for a moment, before he shivers and closes his eyes again. Jonghyun’s lips curve into a wide smirk. “You should have,” he says casually. “Should’ve just sucked me there, let me keep talking to him, let me fuck your pretty throat under the counter.” He slips his other hand down to cup Taemin’s cheek, slides it further to press against his neck, feel him swallowing thick drops of precome. Taemin groans softly at the touch, leaning further forward, taking Jonghyun’s cock deeper, just to feel more pressure. Jonghyun’s eyelids flutter when he feels the head of his cock tapping the back of Taemin’s throat.

“Fuck,” he breathes, holding Taemin tighter. He wishes they were still out there, wishes he could pin Taemin against the counter cabinet and fuck his mouth while Jinki spoke, wishes Taemin was comfortable enough with it already. His cock pulses with a flash of pleasure as he imagines it, wants it, needs it. He pulls Taemin off of his cock but only to push him backwards, make him slide back until his back is against the opposite wall. He slips one hand behind Taemin’s head to cushion it and fucks into his mouth again slowly, other hand tracing the slick, swollen outline of his lips around his cock. Taemin looks up at him with glazed eyes, one hand rubbing his own cock through his sweats, other hand curling around his thigh, holding him tight. Jonghyun bites his lip just looking at him like that, dazed and gorgeous.

“You’d like it,” Jonghyun tells him. “You’d love it, right, love to make me shake, make my knees weak, make me hold onto the counter to keep from falling, fuck--” He takes his hand from Taemin’s mouth to brace himself on the wall. He’s gonna fucking make himself come thinking about what they could be doing before Taemin even gets a chance to make him come with what they are doing. As if he’s picked up on that, Taemin sits up straighter and slips his hand to the base of his cock, to press his fingers to his balls through his jeans.

 

3 Jonghyun sighs slowly as he rocks his hips, fucks his cock lazily into Taemin’s warm mouth. Taemin’s chestnut hair is soft and silky where he has his fingers threaded in it, cushioning the back of his head against the wall behind him. Taemin’s eyes are dark and hooded as he looks up, spit drooling down his chin, hand down his sweats as he jerks himself off. Jonghyun bites his lip watching his hand move, smirks lazily and nudges his knee with his foot.

“Getting off on it, huh?” he murmurs. “Getting off on how Jinki can hear?” He nods his head down the hallway, towards the kitchen, where Jinki is chilling at their table very much still in sloppy sucky earshot. Taemin glances down there too, just for a second, and tugs Jonghyun closer with the arm around his hip. “If you wanted to suck me off so bad you should’ve just gotten to your knees for me in there instead of interrupting us,” he chides.

 

4 “Hey--quit fucking stealing my thin mints, I see you, asshole.” Jonghyun snatches up a napkin to wad up and chuck at Jinki’s head. Jinki giggles and ducks, quickly dropping the thin mints back into the fridge door and just grabbing a water bottle like he said he wanted in the first place. Jonghyun humphs at him when he turns back around.

“I thought they were Taem’s thin mints?” he asks, leaning up on the island counter across from Jonghyun. Jonghyun snorts and shakes his head.

“No, gremlin boi likes the do-si-dos,” he says. He disapproves of the cookie but he very much approves of Tamein’s liking of them because it means they never bicker over them. Jinki hums in understanding and takes a sip of his water. Then he glances down the hallway, at the bathroom at the end of it, where Taemin’s busy getting all dried and dressed from his shower. He’s gonna be so pleasantly surprised to see Jinki stopped by for a visit.

“How’s it going with him, by the way?” Jinki asks. He lifts one brow and smiles knowingly around his water. “In the sex way, not the dating way,” he adds, like Jonghyun couldn’t tell. “How’s converting him to your weird kink working out?”

“Okay one, it’s your kink too,” Jonghyun says, grinning when Jinki chuckles sheepishly. “And two, don’t say ‘converting,’” Jonghyun adds, scrunching his nose. That sounds so creepy. “We’re just. Experimenting with it. Together. To see if he likes it.”

“And does he like it?” Jinki asks, leaning forward eagerly. Jonghyun snorts, looks him up and down, turns up his nose.

“You just wanna know because you wanna fuck him too,” he says snootily. “You’re jealous that I snatched up a babe so cute.” Then he relaxes again and props his elbows on the counter, shrugging simply. “He’s into it, yeah,” he says. “He likes being super casual about sex. He even blew me one time while we were watching TV with Kibummie.” He smiles fondly at the memory. It was nice, to see him so comfortable about it. “”He’s more comfy doing things to me than having me do things to him,” he says. Jinki shrugs and nods like that makes sense and Jonghyun continues. “He’s still kinda shy about the whole public thing, though, but he said he’d be into going to one of Kibum’s little get togethers.” He wiggles his eyebrows hopefully; Jinki snorts, giggling into his water.

“Yeah, like he’s gonna even get to see what it’s like when he’ll be too focused on watching you get every dick that you see inside of you,” he says. Jonghyun pouts and tosses another wadded up napkin at him.

“I can restrain myself to show him around and keep him comfy,” he says. Jinki cocks a brow at him and he huffs, wiggling petulantly. “I can!” he insists. He really can. He wants Taemin to see how fun a real free use scene can be.

 

5 Taemin leans close to the bathroom mirror, wiping a booger from the corner of his eye. He looks at it on his finger for a second before wiping it on the sweats that he stole from Jonghyun’s drawer. They have the little hole in the front for dicks to go through, which is why he picked them to wear today. It makes it

 

6 Jonghyun’s talking out there in the kitchen. Talking to Jinki, Taemin thinks, if he’s placing that voice right. He must have come over for a surprise visit while Taemin was in the shower. Taemin’s cock, already hard from his shower thoughts, twitches insistently in his sweats. He pats it absently as he fingercombs his hair with his other hand. It’ll be nice to see Jinki. He gives himself one last look over in the mirror before grabbing his towel and leaving the bathroom.

He tosses it vaguely towards the towel pile in the laundry room next door and continues down the hallway, leaning slightly to see into the kitchen a second earlier. Jinki is there, just like he thought, leaning on the island counter and talking to Jonghyun. Jonghyun is leaning up on the other side, back to Taemin, hip cocked very pretty in his tight jeans, little butt swaying so nicely as Jonghyun shifts his weight from side to side. He never can stay still.

Taemin bites his lip watching him, glancing to Jinki and back. He’s mildly nervous now with Jinki there where he wasn’t before. Maybe. Maybe he won’t.

“Yeah, he’s into it,” Jonghyun is saying. “He likes the casual shit,” and oh. Maybe. Maybe Taemin definitely will. Jinki glances up at him over Jonghyun’s shoulder as he draws nearer quietly and hides a little smirk behind his hand.


End file.
